Bunga Api
by Chic White
Summary: Di atas atap rumah sakit, ditemani satu kembang api siap dinyalakan, Chouji membaca surat dari Ino. "Selamat tahun baru 2019, Ino." AU


**Hak cipta Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Karya ini tidak dibuat untuk kepentingan komersil. Kalau iya, sudah saya bayarkan jajan cimol.**

Disarankan sambil mendengar instrumen River Flows in You-Yiruma.

* * *

**Bunga Api**

* * *

_Kau tahu apa yang spesial dari kembang api? Di tengah kelamnya gulita, kembang api bahkan bisa mengalahkan cantiknya bintang ortodoks. _

_._

Chouji tertawa kecil membaca surat yang ada di tangannya. Ditulis di atas kertas berhias motif kembang api dan tinta warna-warni. Benar-benar menggambarkan sang penulis yang punya obsesi pada kembang api.

Ino, selama Chouji mengenalnya sejak di sekolah dasar, selalu menyukai kembang api. Setiap ada hari perayaan atau acara yang ditutup dengan pertunjukan kembang api, anak itu selalu ada di barisan terdepan. Tak jarang Chouji harus merelakan badannya dijadikan batu loncatan untuk naik ke pohon tinggi. Rasa kesal ditinggal di bawah pohon dengan tiga bungkus keripik kentang sebagai sogokan pun sirna ketika melihat wajah Ino bersinar diterpa tembakkan cahaya singkat dari kembang api.

Pernah sekali, Ino tertidur. Galaunya sudah seperti seolah dunia akan kiamat saja.

_._

_Aku iri pada kembang api. Sinarnya hanya bertahan sesaat, tapi selalu teringat dan dinanti-nantikan kehadirannya._

_Hei, Chouji. Apakah kehadiranku ada artinya untukmu?_

_._

Sejenak, Chouji terdiam.

Dari kecil, dia punya masalah dengan kepercayaan diri yang rendah. Kebanyakan anak sebayanya sering meledek karena badannya yang gendut. Seperti gajah bengkak, kata mereka. Belum lagi dia ini agak _lemot _di kelas. Ledekan yang diberi seringkali bernada candaan, tapi bukan berarti Chouji tidak bisa tersinggung karenanya, 'kan? Chouji selalu iri pada anak yang lain.

Lalu, Ino menyelinap masuk di hidupnya. Anak perempuan paling pintar di angkatan mereka itu membantah keras, tua-muda gendut-kurus pun kalau mati sama-sama tersisa tengkorak saja. Dia juga tidak keberatan membantu Chouji dalam belajar, bahkan ikut menyeret Shikamaru si jenius dan beberapa temannya yang lain untuk membantunya. Nilai akademik Chouji meningkat pesat saat itu.

Tetapi, yang paling ia syukuri adalah tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang tidak serendah dulu. Dengan bantuan Ino dan teman-teman gadis itu, yang kemudian jadi temannya juga, Chouji bisa melawan ketika ada yang mengatainya gendut.

Apakah kehadiran Ino ada artinya? Tentu saja jawabannya ada. Banyak. Sebanyak jumlah bungkus keripik kentang yang sudah ia habiskan sejak pertama mengenal makanan ringan itu.

_._

_Aku tahu, pertemanan kita cuma berawal dari keset welcome. Tapi, kuharap simpul ini lebih berharga daripada keripik kentangmu._

_._

Chouji masih ingat kejadiannya.

Langit mulai menggelap menandakan hari sudah petang. Chouji duduk di atas tanah, bajunya agak kotor sehabis jatuh didorong. Barang-barangnya berserakan, ditendang agak jauh dari jangkauannya. Di depannya, lima anak nakal di sekolah yang dua di antaranya adalah kakak kelas berdiri dan tertawa menghina.

Mata Chouji kecil berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak mengerti apa salahnya sampai-sampai mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Ini balasan karena tidak memberikan uang jajanmu hari ini pada kami. Rakus! Badanmu sudah gendut begitu, seharusnya kamu tidak usah jajan!" kata satu kakak kelas yang bertindak bagai pemimpin empat yang lain.

"Sekarang, waktunya untuk membuat Chouji kurus!"

Chouji meringis kecil. Biasanya, sudah dikomando begitu, ia akan dipukuli. Untuk membuatnya kurus, katanya. Cih.

Namun, hari itu berbeda. Sebuah tas berwarna ungu tiba-tiba menghantam kepala pimpinan anak nakal itu. Perhatian kelimanya langsung tertuju pada sang pelempar, seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu yang sedang melotot galak.

"Kalau mau gelut, sini lawan yang bisa melawan!"

Chouji hanya diam menganga, terperangah takjub saat anak perempuan itu dengan gagah berani menghajar para pembuli. Gerakannya sangat gesit dan dia menarget titik vital sampai-sampai berhasil menjatuhkan anak-anak nakal itu dalam waktu singkat. Kecerdikannya berhasil memberi keunggulan besar.

"Anak preman!" hina salah satunya saat mereka hendak kabur.

"Lemah! Pengecut! Pergi sana minta balon ke mama kalian!" balas si gadis itu dengan tajam. Untuk sesaat, Chouji hanya bisa mendengar napas terengah darinya. Kemudian, setelah gadis itu berhasil menormalkan pernapasannya, ia berkacak pinggang dan memelototi Chouji.

"Kamu ini manusia atau keset welcome? Diinjek-injek begitu kok diam saja?!" Sambil mengomel, anak itu memunguti barang-barang milik Chouji. "Badanmu besar begitu, manfaatkan dengan baik! Buat mereka takut dan berhenti mengganggumu! Lawan sesekali!"

Chouji menunduk. "Aku … tidak bisa berkelahi sepertimu."

Anak perempuan itu melempar tas Chouji mengenai kepalanya. Pelototannya terlihat lebih galak. "Siapa bilang kau harus bisa berkelahi untuk melawan mereka? Tabrakkan saja badanmu padanya, tindih di tanah, duduki atau apa gitu! Badanmu itu besar! Penyekkan dia jadi telor dadar!"

Chouji tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia tidak yakin akan berani melawan, tapi membayangkan muka ketakutan mereka seperti setelah dihajar penyelamatnya tadi cukup membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku Ino, kelas 4A." Si pirang mengenalkan dirinya setelah membantu Chouji berdiri.

"Chouji, 4C," balas Chouji ragu.

"Apa kau suka dihina dan dipukuli seperti itu oleh mereka?"

"Ini... sering terjadi."

"Aku tanya apa kau suka atau tidak! Bukan lama mereka melakukannya!"

Chouji mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menunduk. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut melawan. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak berhenti?"

"Bagus kalau kau tidak suka. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Serahkan padaku!"

Setelah itu, Ino selalu mendatanginya setiap ada kesempatan. Sejak saat itu pula, tak ada yang berani mengganggunya lagi.

Berjuta keripik kentang pun tak akan ia terima untuk ditukar dengan kejadian ini.

_._

_Dulu, banyak yang menganggapmu sebagai minionku. Mereka salah. Kau ini peliharaanku._

_Hehe, canda. Tentu saja kau adalah temanku. Walau aku ragu kau menganggapku temanmu juga. Dulu kau takut sekali ketika kudatangi. Memangnya aku seseram itu? Jahat sekali._

_._

Chouji mendengus kecil, membayangkan pertama kali Ino datang ke kelasnya. Dia terus melayangkan tatapan penuh ancaman pada anak-anak nakal di kelas. Ino datang diekori beberapa anak dari kelas berbeda yang tergabung dalam kelompok atletik sekolah. Bahkan ada jagoan karate sekolah mereka yang sudah kelas enam.

Bagaimana Chouji tidak takut, coba? Teman-temannya bahkan pernah bertanya dia pernah berbuat salah apa pada Ino sampai didatangi terus dengan pasukan penuh begitu.

Setelah keadaan dirasa aman, barulah Ino mengajaknya 'berteman' secara normal. Datang ke kelasnya sendiri, terkadang diekori beberapa teman untuk membantunya jadi tutor Chouji. Dari Ino, Chouji menemukan keberanian untuk membuka pintu-pintu pertemanan dengan yang lain.

Biarpun Chouji kemudian punya teman main sendiri, laki-laki semua pula, dia tidak akan mungkin melupakan Ino. Tanpa Ino, mungkin ia masih bertahan menjadi Si Gendut Payah yang terus dijadikan objek buli. Itupun kalau dia tidak minta pindah sekolah.

_._

_Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu kita sudah pakai putih-abu saja, haha! Kau menuduhku manusia paling bahagia. Memang benar. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak ikut campur membuka kedokku, tahu!_

_._

Sekolah menengah atas, Ino menjadi salah satu anak yang paling dikenal seantero sekolah. Prestasinya gemilang, aktif organisasi, dan terkenal dengan sifatnya yang _easy-going_. Banyak sekali arjuna yang memburu informasi untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

Sebagai teman dekat, tentu saja aku jadi salah satu sasaran.

"Chouji, kau tahu tidak—"

"Chou, titip ini buat Ino, ya!"

"Chouji, Ino biasanya—"

"Chouji, minta kontak Ino dong. Nanti aku traktir—"

Chouji cuma bisa bilang satu hal. "Pokoknya, kalau kalian naksir dan ingin dekat, jangan macam-macam sama dia. Meski cuma bercanda."

Sudah sifat dasar manusia untuk mendengar lewat telinga kanan, lalu keluar lagi lewat telinga kiri. Peringatan malah dianggap tantangan. Beberapa waktu kemudian, teman sekelas Chouji datang ke sekolah dengan pipi memar-memar dan kaki yang berjalan pincang.

"Kau tidak bilang dia jago bela diri!"

"Kau pikir dia berhasil membuat anak-anak nakal di sekolah ini diam tak berkutik karena apa? Karena kecantikannya? Karena kepintarannya?"

"_..."_

"Jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya, kawan. Jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya."

_._

_Kukira aku akan jadi seperti anak normal lainnya. Ternyata aku diberi kejutan oleh takdir. Kalau tidak ada kau, Chouji. Aku sudah tinggal nama saat itu._

_._

Tawa selalu mengiringi hingga hari kelulusan tiba. Ino diterima di sebuah universitas ternama. Meski berpisah untuk menuntut ilmu, mereka masih sering menghubungi satu sama lain.

Chouji khawatir. Sejak pertama masuk kuliah, Ino sering sakit. Awalnya ia kira, mungkin saja Ino terlalu kelelahan dengan kegiatan di kampus. Tapi, setelah dua bulan berlalu dan keadaan Ino masih saja naik-turun, Chouji menyuruhnya untuk cek secara keseluruhan di rumah sakit. Ino punya riwayat penyakit langka yang bisa membuat daya tahan tubuhnya tidak sekuat orang-orang pada umumnya. Jika kondisi Ino disebabkan oleh penyakit ini, tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

Tepat setelah hasil cek darah keluar, Ino meneleponnya. Kekhawatiran itu terbukti benar.

"_Chouji, hiks..."_

Dengan jarak yang terbentang memisahkan mereka dan jadwal yang tidak sama, Chouji berusaha sebaik mungkin memanfaatkan ponselnya. Mengingatkan Ino agar tidak lupa minum obat dan bersabar jika efek samping dari obat itu mulai mengganggu aktivitas hariannya. Ino harus tetap semangat. Dia pernah mengalahkan penyakit itu sekali ketika kecil. Dia bisa melakukannya lagi sekarang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ino ataukah dirinya sendiri, Chouji tidak tahu siapa yang ingin dia yakinkan di sini.

_._

_Aku takut. Aku bingung. Aku lelah. Aku tidak mau berlari lagi._

_Katanya, semuanya akan membaik. Kapan?_

_Katanya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak. Tidak akan._

_Katanya, aku tidak sendirian. Halah, bullshit._

_._

Kejadiannya sama sekali tidak tertebak.

Ino, tampak seperti stalker kurang kerjaan dengan jaket tebal dan masker juga kupluk yang menempel di tubuhnya, sedang mengerjakan soal UAS salah satu mata kuliah yang ia ambil. Kurang lebih satu jam telah berlalu, dia meminta izin ke toilet karena merasa tidak enak perut—ingin muntah. Dia langsung memaksakan kakinya yang lemas untuk berlari, bahkan sebelum dosen yang bertugas mengucapkan izin.

Dia ditemukan pingsan di salah satu bilik kamar mandi oleh seorang teman sekelasnya yang izin menyusul setelah sepuluh menit tidak juga kembali ke ruang ujian.

Selama beberapa hari, Ino dirawat di rumah sakit tanpa ada satu pun orang yang menjenguknya, kecuali dokter dan suster rumah sakit tersebut. Ayahnya sudah lama menetap di luar negeri dan e-mail—sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk menghubunginya—belum dibalas. Ino tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu atau bahkan hanya sekadar bertukar pesan dengan ibunya. Kakaknya tentu ikut dengan beliau. Ya, keluarganya terpecah sejak ia kecil. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu menemani dan mengurus Ino adalah pamannya yang telah meninggal dunia beberapa bulan sebelum kenaikan kelas tiga.

Tepat saat Chouji pulang kampung, dia izin untuk menjenguk Ino. Orangtuanya terkejut begitu tahu Ino dirawat di rumah sakit. Keduanya meminta Chouji mengabari mereka kapan kiranya mereka boleh menjenguk Ino.

Chouji gundah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter bahwa keadaan Ino semakin menurun. Dia merasa kecewa karena Ino tidak bercerita padanya. Seharusnya Ino memberi tahu, meski kabar buruk ini akan membuatnya sedih. Bukankah tugas seorang sahabat adalah berada di sana ketika dibutuhkan? Ikut sedih ketika sahabatmu diberi cobaan dan turut bahagia ketika dia bahagia?

Mungkinkah Ino merasa takut kalau dia tidak akan peduli, karena keluarga yang berbagi darah dengannya tak lagi peduli?

Terkadang Chouji bertanya-tanya, apa salah Ino sampai diperlakukan seperti ini?

_._

_Lalu ada kau, satu-satunya yang tidak menyalahkanku jika aku ingin menyerah. _

_Aku bertahan. Untukku dan—meski kau melarang—untukmu._

_._

Keadaan Ino semakin menurun. Obat-obatan yang dikonsumsi sama sekali tidak memberi perubahan positif sementara efek sampingnya terus menyerang Ino. Alternatif pengobatan lain sudah dicoba, tak ada yang mempan. Berkali-kali ia dimasukkan ke ruang ICU karena kondisi badannya menurun.

Yang lebih buruk, Ino seperti kehilangan harapannya. Makan tidak nafsu, bersisa banyak. Beberapa kali ia menolak minum obat dan mengamuk mengusir suster untuk meninggalkannya.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan, kan? Untuk apa kalian mencoba?"

Chouji berusaha memaklumi sikap defensif Ino. Dia ketakutan dan tak ada yang bisa membantunya mengingat kembali harapan hidupnya. Ini semua tidak mudah. Dia membutuhkan banyak dukungan yang tidak ia dapatkan.

Tapi, tanggapannya yang seolah ia ingin mati lebih cepat membuat Chouji _sesak_. Ini bukan Ino yang dia kenal. Ini bukan penyelamat yang mengajarinya cara untuk lebih berani dan percaya diri. Ini bukan gadis yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya.

Di malam tahun baru, Chouji membawanya ke atap rumah sakit. Duduk di kursi roda dengan badan dibungkus selimut tebal, Ino terdiam menatap pertunjukan kembang api sejauh mata memandang.

"Indah, kan? Kau yakin mau meninggalkan semua ini?"

Malam itu, Ino menangis. Semua keputusasaannya lepas diterima oleh Chouji. Ketakutannya yang semakin memuncak setelah mendengar keadaannya tidak membaik di bulan pertama pengobatan. Keinginannya untuk tetap hidup dan menerima sedikit kompensasi ketidakadilan dunia.

"Aku tidak bisa menentukan apa aku akan mati atau tidak. Tapi aku bisa memilih untuk mati bahagia atau tidak, kan?" Ino akhirnya tersenyum lagi. Chouji bahkan tidak sadar betapa ia rindu cengiran sahabatnya itu.

"Ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku waktu kecil, Ino? _Your life, your rule_."

"Wah, kau masih ingat? Kupikir yang kau ingat cuma merek keripik kentang terbaru saja!"

Mungkin tidak selepas dulu, tapi Chouji puas telah berhasil membuat Ino tertawa.

_._

_Senja adalah bukti, apapun yang kau alami di hari itu, tetap bisa berakhir indah._

_._

"Chou, bawa aku ke taman rumah sakit."

"Ino, kau baru saja dipindahkan ke ICU."

"..."

"..."

"Sebentaaar saja?"

"Tidak."

"Jahat sekali."

"Nanti kuantar ke sana kalau keadaanmu stabil lagi. Sekarang main Uno saja bagaimana?"

.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Suster! Ini ada yang mau melakukan pelecehan seksual!"

"Bawain alat mandinya aja sama bantu jalan ke kamar mandi doang ya ampun, No."

.

"Ino? Tanganku pegel, nih. Ayo dimakan!"

"Di mana-mana kalau menyuapi itu sambil meniru pesawat terbang atau kereta api."

"Ino, kamu bukan batita."

"..."

"...Hah. Baiklah. Buka terowongannya, keretanya mau masuk, tuut … tuut!"

.

"Chouji, ambilin yang labelnya a dong."

"Ok."

"Ambilin b juga."

"Hm."

"Eh, sama c juga deh!"

"Ino, kamu ngerjain aku ya?"

"Harus memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

.

"Ino? Lagi nulis apa?"

"Surat wasiat."

"Eh?"

"..."

"Mau kubantu? Tanganmu gemetaran gitu."

"Gak boleh. Ini dokumen negara, bersifat rahasia, sampai kau terima jadinya nanti."

"...Ok?"

.

"Chouji." Sebuah suara serak terdengar.

"Ya?" Chouji mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

"Bukannya besok kau sudah masuk? Kenapa belum berangkat?"

Chouji menatap kawannya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya tampak kurus tak sehat. Keadaannya yang semakin lemah membuatnya sulit untuk menggerakkan badan. Energi yang biasanya terlihat tak habis-habis kini terus membuatnya mudah tertidur.

"Bolos seminggu awal gak akan masalah. Absennya belum pasti, kok."

Ino tertawa pelan. "Pinter banget."

"Kan kau yang ngajarin, No."

Ino tersenyum. "Orang tuh kalau bolos dihabiskan dengan bersenang-senang."

Chouji meraih bungkus keripik kentang baru, menggoyangnya sambil berkata, "Ini juga kuhabiskan bersenang-senang."

Kalau cukup tenaga, mungkin Ino sudah memukul bahu Chouji main-main. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, gadis itu hanya tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Itupun tidak sekeras volume berbicaranya yang biasa.

Ketika suster dan dokter datang untuk menjemput Ino, Chouji terus menggenggam tangannya hingga pintu ruang operasi memisahkan mereka. Chouji duduk di kursi seberang keluarga Ino, tak sedikit pun menghiraukan selagi ia berdoa di dalam hati dan mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

_._

_Karena kau, aku berhasil menemukan cara untuk membuat hari-hariku tetap indah. Terima kasih, Chouji._

_._

Chouji tersenyum menatap susunan asimetris lampu-lampu bangunan yang tersebar di jangkauan pandangannya dari atas atap rumah sakit. Korek ia keluarkan untuk menyalakan sumbu kembang api yang dibawanya. Silinder itu ia arahkan ke langit, melepaskan tembakkan cahaya indah yang sejenak mengalahkan cantiknya gubahan bintang.

Seolah menjadi peluit komando, kembang api yang lain mulai menyusul menyerang langit kelam dengan sinar adiwarna. Chouji tertawa, meski matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat tahun baru 2019, Ino."

_._

_Setiap makhluk hidup yang bernyawa pasti akan didatangi kematian. Giliranku sudah tiba. Kalau kau membaca ini, artinya perangku sudah selesai._

_Janganlah bersedih, Chouji. Saat ini, aku bahagia. Karena itu, di hari pemakamanku, atau hari wajib kembang api lain, nyalakan kembang api untukku dan tertawalah dengan keras, ok? Tugas seorang sahabat itu ikut bahagia ketika sahabatnya bahagia, kan?_

_XXX :)_

_Ino, 2017_

* * *

**Boleh minta krisarnya kakak?**


End file.
